One for the Comfort
by Jade Paton
Summary: Prompt: Sam has a confession to make. He's never actually had sex with someone before. He lied about having a girlfriend in Kentucky, and though he wanted to sleep with Brittany, he was too insecure about his appearance to go through with it. Don't worry, Blaine will be there to make Sam's first time special, and to make sure Sam realizes just how incredibly attractive he is.


**Title:** One for the Comfort

**Author: **Jade Paton

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Explicit sex and related topics.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did, Blam would definitely be canon. And if not, Klaine would be much healthier and I wouldn't force them together if they turned out to be bad for each other.

**A/N:**

I would like to thank my betas, Dylan (blam93-r5) and Dianne (fairyrose) for picking up my mistakes and having patience with my questions.

Another thanks goes to Miss Elenath aka Blame-blam for making me write a bit every day and for our awesome challenges.

And last, but not least, thanks to my lovely blamily, especially Loki and Kaitlin for their love and support. It means a lot, guys!

_Prompt #232 from Blam Central: Sam has a confession to make. He's never actually had sex with someone before. He lied about having a girlfriend in Kentucky, and though he wanted to sleep with Brittany, he was too insecure about his appearance to go through with it. Don't worry, Blaine will be there to make Sam's first time special, and to make sure Sam realizes just how incredibly attractive he is._

It had been bugging Blaine all day. The weird feeling that something was going on with Sam, even though his best friend did everything in his power to act normal. It wasn't until the evening, when they settled down in Blaine's bedroom, that it occured to him why his inner alarm had gone off in the first place.

Sam wasn't eating, again.

Blaine had made a point, after the McKinley Boys Calendar fiasco, in watching out for Sam in that respect. After a while it had become a habit and he didn't even realize he was doing it, which was why it took him so long to notice what exactely had been going on. But when Sam refused to take even a single piece of his favorite pizza and the junk food went untouched by the blond as well, it kind of spoke volumes.

"What have you eaten today?" Blaine asked, turning the TV off, so Sam would have to concentrate on him instead.

"Hey!" Sam protested and frowned at Blaine's question. "I don't know. Why?" It sounded a bit too casual.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't play this game with me. I didn't see you take one bite of anything all day."

"I had breakfast."

"Even if that was true, it's certainly not enough for one day. Especially with how much you work out," Blaine said. He sat up from where he was lying on his stomach and gave Sam a serious look. "Sam, you know I'm here for you, but I can't exactly help you if you won't tell me what's going on."

Sam was silent for a long time. He tried staring at the TV screen as if he could turn it on again with a simple look. When that didn't work, he examined his nails for a while just to avoid Blaine's eyes. Then he took one piece of the pizza and nibbled at the tip of it. He casted a few glances Blaine's way, looking like a sulking puppy.

"Sam," Blaine sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

Sam groaned and gave up, throwing the pizza back on the plate. "I'm sorry. I know you worry about me, but it's nothing, really."

Blaine let out a sarcastic laugh. "You're not eating, Sam. We both know that whenever you have issues you think you can't deal with, you project it on your body. How about you tell me instead, so I can help you deal with it?"

This time, the silence didn't last as long and, for the most part, Sam just looked like he was trying to figure out where to start. "I don't think I'm projecting anything," he said after a while. "I mean, obviously, there's something wrong with me."

He said it so matter-of-factly, Blaine felt his heart constrict painfully. He wanted to say something, assure Sam that he was perfect, but Sam went on.

"Why else would everyone leave me? There's always something better. Quinn barely looked back as soon as Finn seemed interested in her again. Santana didn't even want me in the first place. She just wanted a beard. Mercedes never took our relationship seriously. And now Brittany left for MIT, because she's a genious and I'm stupid."

"You are not stupid!" Blaine exclaimed. He felt like crying or breaking something or just yelling at all the people that made Sam feel like this.

"I'm stupid to still believe that I'm ever gonna be someone's first choice. I'm not like you. All I have is my body and even that is obviously not good enough." Sam's voice was getting louder and he jumped up from his spot on Blaine's bed and started pacing.

Blaine got up as well, trying to make Sam look at him. "There will be someone for you. You are wonderful, Sam. Your body is beautiful, but that's just the beginning of it. You don't even realize how amazing you are!"

"Well, apparently, you are the only one who thinks that," Sam said bitterly. He stopped and turned to Blaine, his eyes sad. "And you have Kurt. Or at least you're going to have him, because who could ever say no to you."

Blaine shook his head. He didn't want to talk about Kurt right now. He hadn't mentioned anything to Sam, but after spending these past few days with Kurt when he had come home for the spring break, he was starting to have serious doubts about his decision to propose. And this definitely wasn't the time to discuss that. "Sam, you know that relationships are not everything, right? You don't need a girlfriend to make your life complete."

"But I want a girlfriend," Sam exclaimed. "Or anybody. I just want someone to love me the way I love them for once."

Blaine tried not to jump to conclusions when Sam said "or anybody". He did it once before and it turned out to be a false hope. Instead he made a few steps towards Sam and touched his arm gently. "Someone will come around. Trust me. And in the meantime, you know I love you. You're my best friend and I need you to be okay. And that means you have to eat and take care of yourself."

"You don't understand," Sam whispered. "You don't know what it's like to constantly fall for people that don't really care about you. You don't know what it's like to have to watch what you say all the time, because you know that whenever you mention a comic book or a made-up language or do an impression, she's just rolling her eyes internally. Brittany was the only one who didn't do that and even she left me."

Blaine honestly didn't know what to say. He wanted to repeat that there would be someone for Sam, because he honestly believed that, but he knew that ot would just fall on deaf ears.

Sam went on, "And even if I find someone now and they can look past the fact that I'm a freak, imagine what a laugh they're gonna have when I tell them that I'm a virgin."

The room was silent for a few very uncomfortable seconds. Sam was wearing an expression of horror that showed he had not intended on sharing this with Blaine and Blaine was just trying to process everything.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and sat down on Blaine's chair. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Oh God, I should have kept my mouth shut."

Blaine jerked his head as Sam's voice brought him back to reality. "No! No, you definitely shouldn't have. I'm glad you told me."

Sam just shot him an "oh, please" look.

"This has apparently been bothering you! And, I mean, I can't exactely help you with that, since you're not into me, but I can at least be there for you if you need to talk about this."

Sam's eyes were cautious when he looked up again, but there was something hopefull in them as well. He opened his mouth and hesitated, but finally he asked, "And if I were into you, you would do it?"

Blaine blinked. "Do what?"

"Help me with my…virginity. I mean, I know you have Kurt and everything, but…" Sam frowned and sighed in frustration. His face felt all hot and he could swear his ears were burning. "You know me better than anybody. I trust you with my life and you're practically the only person in my life, outside of my family, who has ever made me feel like I'm worth something. It just makes sense to me that it should be you. And since you're probably going to be engaged to Kurt very soon, this is probably my last chance to ask."

It was funny, because Sam hadn't meant to ask in the first place. Hell, he hadn't even intended to tell Blaine he was a virgin. But now, when they got to this point, it all made perfect sense.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He supposed he should start asking questions, but he didn't know how to phrase them. In a way this was like a dream come true, only in a very unexpected and possibly dangerous way. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked very slowly, thinking the words through as he spoke them.

Sam nodded. There was no apparent hesitation in his gesture.

"Now? Don't you want to plan it in advance? To be able to…"

Sam cut him off with a simple: "Now."

Blaine's heart was racing and he almost swore outloud when he realized that certain other parts of his body started reacting as well. He still needed to know one more thing. "But I don't understand why you didn't do it with Brittany," he said. "I mean, she's not exactely known for avoiding sex and you claimed to love her not so long ago."

"I know," Sam sighed. "And it's kind of stupid. Trust me, it wasn't that she wouldn't want to. Or that I wouldn't want to, for that matter. Or so I thought. But every time we got close to it…I panicked."

"How close?" Blaine cleared his throat. "I mean, if we're really going to… If you want me to do this, I should probably know what's your comfort zone so far."

Sam shifted restlessly on the chair and his hand flew up to his nape. "Erm…well, I touched her. A bit. Not much."

Blaine supposed that laughing wouldn't be met with positive reaction. "Ok, I'm afraid that won't help, because I'm not exactely a woman."

Sam gave him a dry look. "I've noticed."

"Alright." Blaine lifted his arms in a defensive gesture. "That was just in case. So, you touched her a bit?"

"Above the waist," Sam said. "But just through clothes. Because I didn't think it would be fair for her to be naked when I wasn't and I wasn't naked because…"

"Because?" Blaine prompted.

"I don't know. It's stupid. I kept having these thoughts. Like that she won't like me and stuff. It's one thing when you let people oggle you in a club where the lights are dim or at school where they don't get too close or don't have enough time to actually look, you know? But then I was with Brittany and all I could think about was the burger I had for lunch or the morning run I skipped that day and I got scared."

Blaine moved closer to him in a few unhurried steps until his stomach was almost touching Sam's arm. He stroked his shoulder and then sqeezed it, watching for Sam's reaction. "And you're not scared with me?" he asked softly. There was something in the air that prevented him from speaking louder.

Sam looked up when Blaine approached him and his eyes were wide, but he didn't seem to be worried by their sudden closeness or by the fact that Blaine was touching him. He moved his lips, but all that came out was a strangely hoarse sigh. He cleared his throat and tried again: "No," he said.

Blaine was nervous. Very nervous. But he knew that right now, he needed to be the calm, confident one. He held Sam's gaze and tried to put all the love he had for him into it. He smiled and raised his other hand to remove a few stray blond strands from Sam's forehead. He let his fingers trace Sam's eyebrow, down to his temple and then the apple of his cheek.

Sam gave a breathy laugh. "What are you doing?"

Blaine smiled a little wider, but didn't answer. After the talk they just had, Blaine felt a desperate need to show Sam how amazing and beautiful he was. And really, all he needed to do was to be honest, because right now, sitting in front of him, with his head tilted back, his eyes closed and a smile tugging at his lips, Blaine thought he had never seen anyone more georgeous.

He moved his right hand, which was still resting on Sam's shoulder, up lightly touching the side of his neck and let his thumb slowly travel towards Sam's lips. They were slightly open and Blaine could feel the rush of the air as Sam's breathing sped up. So soft. Blaine had to compose himself not to attack them with his own. He supposed there was a good chance Sam wouldn't enjoy this on a sexual level, because he hadn't mention anything about physical attraction and Blaine didn't want to assume things. It was supposed to be about love, so he wanted to give his best friend everything he could. The slow build-up was one of these things.

He forced his hand to stop stroking Sam's lips and move to his hair. He ran his fingers through the blond strands. "I love your hair," he said.

Sam opened his eyes, suprised. "Three days ago you told me I should cut it."

Yes, he did say that. It grew to the point where the tips of it were touching Sam's neck and it was very distracting. "Because it was tempting me to touch it."

"Well, you can touch it now," Sam said. He was blushing. His cheeks were only slightly colored, so Blaine hadn't notice it at first, but now that he removed Sam's hair from his ears, he could see that they were bright red.

"I intend to do that." Blaine moved one of his hands to the back of Sam's neck and tangled his fingers through the soft blond hair, tugging slightly to make Sam tilt his head a bit more. The chair was high enough, so Blaine wouldn't have to bend his head too much to kiss Sam, but he was still towering over him.

Blaine felt Sam's hands on his waist, pulling him closer. Sam's breathing was quick and his eyes wider than usual, but there was no fear in them. Blaine felt a rush of joy when he realized they were fixed on his lips.

He got closer until the tips of their noses were touching and only hesitated for a second before finally letting their lips meet for the first time.

Sam's head was spinning. There were so many things happening at once and he wanted to concentrate on all of them. He also wanted to remind himself that Blaine belongs to Kurt and this is a one time thing and there will never be another chance, but right now he felt like flying and dancing and laughing and he just didn't want to spoil it. There will be time for those thoughts later. So he just tightened his grip on Blaine's sides and stretched his head up a bit, so he could feel a little more of Blaine's lips.

And…oh! Blaine's tongue. Sam's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't hesitate as he opened his mouth and eagerly let his own tongue meet Blaine's half-way.

Coffee. Of course. And cinnamon. And another taste. A taste that made Sam stretch his body further and further upwards in his chair, until he gave up and stood up slowly, never letting their lips part. It was still not enough. Sam clenched Blaine's shirt and tugged him closer until their chests were pressed together and Blaine had to stand on his tiptoes.

It was getting hard to breathe. Sam didn't have a choice but to pull back a little, fully intending to go on as soon as he'd taken a deep breath. Blaine had other ideas.

Sweet Jesus. Sam threw his head back and moaned when Blaine sucked on his neck. He didn't stay there long. His wet lips were moving up towards Sam's ear, leaving goosebumps in their wake, making Sam gasp for breath again.

"Blaine." It sounded a bit like a plea for something, but Sam wasn't coherent enough to phrase any concrete wishes outloud or even in his own thoughts. He just wanted to say Blaine's name. To tell him how good this felt and how much he wants this, because he was sure Blaine still had his doubts.

One of Blaine's hands stroked his back soothingly.

"I love the way you taste." Blaine said, his voice hardly more than a whisper, but it made Sam shiver, because he could feel it. Hot and breathy on the damp skin of his neck. "And your skin. It's beautiful."

There was the familiar sensation of blood rushing to his face and Sam groaned. "Stop talking." Not that the compliments weren't nice, but Sam never knew how to react to them and usually ended up embarrassed.

Blaine laughed huskily. "I'm very tempted to say 'make me'," he muttered. He took Sam's earlobe gently between his teeth and tugged, before running his nose along the line where Sam's ear met the side of his face. "But that would be very cheesy."

Sam laughed shakily. "You're talking to a guy who can say 'I love you' in three different made-up languages. Your cheesiness is nothing to mine." He pulled back a bit and took Blaine's face in his hands enjoying the way Blaine's eyes widened. "And I'm so going to make you."

Their lips met again. The room was starting to feel really hot. It didn't help that Blaine himself was practically radiating heat, but for some reason that made Sam want to have him even closer. He slipped one hand under Blaine's shirt, feeling the firm muscles under the slighly damp skin.

Blaine didn't lag behind. He had just recovered from the surprise of Sam taking the lead and didn't intend on giving up. He let his fingers gently scratch Sam's nape, which made the blond moan into the kiss, and then he pulled away, bitting Sam's lower lip gently in the process.

Sam let out an embarrassing whining noise and attepmted to catch Blaine's lips again.

Blaine laughed breathily and placed a few teasing kisses alongside Sam's jaw before he pulled away from Sam's embrace. "You should know that you're special to me. And despite of what you might think, what you're giving me right now is special." He took his hand, leading him towards the bed, and then pushed against Sam's shoulder to make him sit down. "And it's worth all the more because it's you."

Sam's lap was suddenly full of Blaine and they were kissing again before Sam could even process what happened. His head was spinning and he couldn't remember the words, but he knew that they made him feel warm and happy and also sort of sad apparently, because his eyes burnt with tears. So he held Blaine tighter to him and kissed him with more fervour until there was no more sadness.

The mood had shifted now and the way Blaine was moving in Sam's lap changed as well. His hips were making a subtle grinding motion and he kept arching his back a bit, but it seemed like his body was just doing this on its own accord.

Sam didn't even realize what he was doing when he slipped his hands down to Blaine's ass and pulled him closer. He understood why he did it the minute Blaine's next grinding motion pressed their groins together and even through the thick fabric of his jeans he could feel that Blaine was hard.

Blaine moaned and pulled away, gasping for breath, looking at Sam with his pupils blown. He looked a little surprised, but didn't say anything. He just pressed his forehead against Sam's and gave him an intense look as he slowly rolled his hips against Sam, this time completely on purpose. And again. And again.

Brittany had done this to him a few times and it was pleasant and exciting, it was also usually the time when he started panicking. His thoughts had been everywhere but on Brittany and his mind closed in on the moment when he would have to strip and Brittany would see him and he backed out. At these moments he didn't even understand why people would get naked with other people in such an intimate environment. How could they bear it?

Now he understood. He couldn't think about anything else but Blaine. Blaine's gorgeous eyes so close to his, Blaine's hot breath grazing his lips, Blaine's hands in his hair and yes, Blaine's cock that was so close to his and was moving against him just right. He also pondered on how much nicer Blaine's ass would feel in his hands if there was no clothing getting in the way.

They kissed again and it was sloppy and fast and there was a lot of teeth and sometimes they didn't even kiss at all and were just breathing against each other's mouths, because Blaine was now downright thrusting against Sam, who helped as much as he could by groping Blaine's butt and trying to move his hips awkwardly until he ended up lying on his back as it was much easier to respond to Blaine's movements.

Their kiss ended when Blaine didn't follow him immediatelly. He was sitting up, stradling Sam, looking down at him. His hands were caressing Sam's clothed chest until they got down to the hem of his shirt, slipped under the fabric and travelled upwards, taking the shirt with them, until it was completely off.

Blaine's hips went back to the subtle grinding and Sam was grateful for that, because he was sure he would die just from the feeling of Blaine's hands on his skin. More thrusting and he would come in his pants before anything else could start.

Their faces were close again, but Blaine didn't kiss him. He just smiled down at Sam, his eyes shining as he threw the shirt away. "Come on," he mumbled and motioned for Sam to move all the way on the bed.

Sam quickly shed his shoes and scrambled up to lay down, his back resting on Blaine's pillow and his head against the headboard. Blaine wasn't far behind, stripping his polo shirt as he went. Sam held out his arms eagerly and then, Blaine was finally pressed against him again.

Somehow there was a marginal difference between everything that had been going on before and what was happening now. The atmosphere was heavier, more serious, and it was getting really hard to breathe, but Sam was also sure that he never ever wanted this to stop. He never wanted to feel anything else but Blaine. He was already strangely familiar with the way Blaine kissed him. Deep and hot and wet and so delicious.

Blaine slipped his leg between Sam's and grinded against Sam's thigh, moving his lips to suck at the blond's neck again.

"I'm going to worship every inch of your gorgeous body," Blaine whispered. "I'm gonna kiss every inch of your beautiful chest and then suck at your abs…" He was letting his hand stroke the parts of Sam's body he was talking about, slowly moving it further and further down. "And then, when you beg me for it," he moved his hand to Sam's hardness, stroking it lightly through the pants, "I'm gonna suck your cock."

At any other time, Sam might have been embarrassed about the whine that came out of his mouth, but right now he didn't care. Blaine's hot, heavy breathing in his ear alone was strangely exciting. Blaine's words sent his head spinning with emotions and thoughts and images. "Yes," he got out, tightening his hold on Blaine, arching his back to rub against Blaine's hand, emitting another whine when the hand moved back up to his stomach, stroking it gently.

Sam had enough of slowing down. He bent his knee a bit to get leverage and flipped Blaine on his back, propping himself over him. "You can do all that," he said, once again enjoying the shock on Blaine's face, "but after I'm done with you."

Sam didn't know where he got the courage to do this, but he was glad he did. It was empowering to hold Blaine down and kiss him into submission, grinding his hips down and watch Blaine writhe around and make all those small, amazing noises, looking up at Sam with his eyes glazed over. It boosted Sam's confidence like nothing before. It made him feel beautiful. He thought maybe that was stupid, because guys weren't suppossed to be beautiful, but he didn't care, because it was the best feeling in the world. That and Blaine's hands slowly mapping his torso.

He caught those hands, made eye contact with Blaine and slowly pulled them down to his belt-buckle, still moving his hips a little. Blaine understood. His hands were shaking slightly, but soon, Sam's pants were open and Blaine's hands moved down to undo his own pants as well.

"Can you stop it?" Blaine's breathy laugh dissolved into another moan when Sam's hips snapped down with a slightly more vigor. "Seriously, this is gonna end before it's even started if you keep that up."

Sam gave him an angelic smile. "I'm just paying you back for before." Another thurst.

"Oh God! If this is you being a virgin, I'm gonna be dead in a month."

Sam froze. He looked down at Blaine, who apparently didn't realized what he said and just looked confused, but a bit grateful that Sam ceased his movement.

"You want to do this again?" Sam asked slowly, willing his voice not to break. It felt shaky as it was.

Blaine frowned. "You want this to be a one time thing?"

Sam wanted to laugh, but stopped himself. "No, of course not, but…" he hesitated. He really didn't want to bring Kurt into this. He figured maybe, if he didn't talk about him… What exactely? Kurt would just disappear and Sam would be able to be with Blaine? Not likely. "Kurt," he said finally, deciding that he really has nothing to lose. "You want to propose to him."

Blaine started to shake his head halfway through Sam's statement, stroking Sam's arms slightly. He smiled. "I don't want to propose to Kurt. I supposse I should have told you sooner, but let's say I was distracted." He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should stop for tonight and talk about all this."

Sam shook his head, already reaching for Blaine. "No, please." He kissed Blaine full on the lips, pulling him closer. "No stopping," he mumbled against Blaine's lips. "Want you." Just to know that Blaine wass not planning on proposing to Kurt anymore was enough. He had also suggested he wanted to be with Sam, which made everything even better. Now, Sam just wanted to make sure that Blaine wouldn't regret this decision.

He felt Blaine's hands that were trying to pull his pants down. He used one hand to help him and shuffled around to get them off all the way while trying not to break the kiss. It didn't work that well and they bumped noses a few times. By the time Sam finally threw his jeans on the floor, they were both giggling against each others lips. Sam grinned and reached for Blaine's pants.

Blaine threw his head back, laughing, pulling away from Sam. "Let me," he said, quickly stripping his pants, leaving on a pair of red briefs.

Sam couldn't help but stare. The briefs left nothing to the imagination. He could very clearly see the outline of Blaine's cock and when Blaine rolled over to put his pants on the chair, Sam got an amazing view of his ass. Tina had been absolutely right. He just wanted to bite it.

Blaine turned back to him, raising his eyebrow at Sam's expression. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam made himself raise his eyes to Blaine's face. "You're hot."

Blaine blushed and gave him a flattered smile, looking up through his eyelashes, which was a reaction he had practically to any compliment, but in this situation it felt like teasing.

Sam almost groaned, practically attacking Blaine, burying his face into his neck. His hands didn't take long to travel down to Blaine's ass, squeezing and kneading it, trying to pull Blaine onto his lap in the process.

Blaine insisted on keeping his distance, at least enough for him to be able to touch Sam's chest and abs freely. Then, one of Blaine's hands slipped further down, stroking Sam's cock over his boxers.

Sam moaned and submitted to the pressure against his chest that was trying to get him to lie down on his back. He practically dragged Blaine with him. "Oh, yes, please," he sighed, trying to push against Blaine's hand that was still touching his dick.

Blaine dragged his lips down Sam's neck, stopping to suck at his collarbone. "I told you," he mumbled against his skin, "I want to worship you." He dipped his tongue in between the collarbones and began to place small kisses down Sam's sternum. "This is just the beginning."

Sam let out a breathy laugh. "You're overestimating my self-control. Don't forget I'm the virgin here. I don't know how long I can take this."

Blaine grinned up at him, taking his hand off Sam's crotch, replacing it with his thigh, so he could use his fingers to gently tease Sam's nipple. "Don't worry. I won't need much either. And you'll have time to cool off a bit. I'm going to have to prepare myself for you."

Oh! The heat swirling in Sam's groin only grew stronger at that. He arched his back against Blaine's fingers pinching his nipple and keened through his teeth, desperately trying to keep himself from rutting against Blaine's thigh. He would be inside Blaine. Blaine will let Sam do that to him. "Blaine, please!"

"Please what?" Blaine asked before sucking at Sam's nipple.

"Oh..." Sam lost control over his hips as another wave of pleasure rolled over him. "Please, let me come. Uh! I'm eighteen. I'm probably gonna be…oh god…gonna be hard again in no time." He was now rutting against Blaine shamelessly and arching his back to get closer to the heat of Blaine's mouth, that was now travelling further south.

"You're right." Blaine sounded deep in thought even though his voice was hoarse and his breathing quick. "I shouldn't torture you like this." He was licking the dips in between Sam's abs and then sucked at one of the bulging muscles, making Sam let out another loud moan and buck his hips.

Blaine slid even lower keeping his open mouth just above the tip of Sam's straining erection, breathing on it. His hands were on Sam's hips, restraining him from thrusting against the heat. Finally, he yielded under the pressure of Sam's hands on his head and closed his mouth over the tip of Sam's cock, wetting the material of Sam's boxer's with his tongue.

"Mmm!" Sam's hips kept pushing against Blaine's hands without Sam having any control over it.

Blaine removed his mouth despite Sam's loud protests, and released his grip on Sam's hips, so he could remove the last piece of clothing on Sam's body.

Blaine wanted to take time to admire Sam's naked cock, but from the looks of it, Sam was very much on edge and it was probably painful. He wrapped his fingers around it, stroking slightly. "I wish you could see yourself right now," he said, looking up at Sam's face.

Sam barely returned the look, not being able to keep his eyes open. Instead he moaned and tightened his grip on Blaine's hair.

"Georgeous," Blaine whispered before he leaned down and mimicked his earlier move, except there was no clothing in the way now. He barely waited for Sam's response and slipped his mouth even lower, sucking slightly.

"Fuck! God, please!"

Blaine started to move, keeping his lips wrapped up around Sam's dick, pressing his tongue against the underside of it, while moving his hand over the base. He knew he didn't have to do much, which was good, because he had to keep an eye on Sam's movements.

No matter how much Sam tried not to buck his hips, it was as if his body had a mind of its own. He had no control over his arching back, his head thrashing from side to side or the sounds coming from his mouth. The pressure grew, more and more, higher and higher…

"Blaine! I…ah, ah! I'm gonnaaa…Fuck!" His hips gave a few spasms as he threw his head back and came.

It wasn't exactely a new feeling since he was pretty skilled in masturbation, but it was so much stronger and more powerful than any orgasm he had ever had before. When he came down from it, he could still feel Blaine's mouth on his cock sucking slightly, and the light strokes of his hand.

Just when it was starting to be too much, Blaine stopped, raising his head to look at the blond. He grinned and slowly moved up to lay next to Sam. "How do you feel?" he asked gently, stroking Sam's chest.

Sam let out a short laugh, still trying to catch his breath. "How do you think? Pretty fucking amazing." He turned his body slightly to the side, then moved his arms around Blaine and pulled him closer, until their chests were pressed together. Then he kissed him, slowly, deeply, for the first time without doubt, restraint, or fear. "But I hope we're not done yet," he mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine sighed into the kiss and let Sam take control for a while, trying to ignore his aching cock. This night was for Sam. He pulled away slightly to smile down at the blond, gently stroking his cheek. "I'm not very good at this," he said then. "I've been trying to tell you something all night, but it probably just came out sounding really stupid."

Sam laughed even though he had trouble listening to Blaine's words when he was looking at him like this. Holy crap, was this what it felt like when you were the first choice for someone? Did Blaine really chose Sam over Kurt? Why? Sam knew Kurt. He was amazing and confident and succesful and had an amazing voice and Sam suppossed, for someone who was primarily interested in guys, Kurt was beautiful. Then what made Blaine choose Sam? What made Blaine look at Sam like _this_?

"I can't believe you don't know," Blaine said, grinning.

Damn. "Did I say that outloud?" Sam asked and blushed profoundly. "Great. And I thought this only happenes in movies and books. Or…you know, I supposse it happens in books too. Not that I read many books, but…" He stopped talking, pressing his lips together, trying to refrain from further babbling.

Blaine's smile grew wider. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Sam. I look at you like this, because I can't stop. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Sam averted his eyes, laughing embarrassedly. "You know, you don't need to flatter me to get into my pants anymore."

"You do realize I know exactely what you're doing right?" Blaine said. His hand was living its own life, wandering around Sam's chest and stomach, sometimes dipping lower to touch Sam's hips, leaving out Sam's still sensitive dick. "Dismissing a compliment by turning it into a joke is like the oldest trick in the book." He pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's lips. "But I won't let you. I promise I won't let you forget how amazing you are and you're just gonna have to accept that."

Sam's heart was pounding and his breath was stuck in his throat. He blinked to chase away the tears that were gathering up in his eyes. Instead of saying anything, he just reached for Blaine and kissed him again, rolling him on his back. Sam might not know the proper words for his feelings, but he could at least show Blaine.

The kisses became wilder and sloppier by the minute. Blaine's briefs came off and the boys were rolling around on the bed, switching positions, wrapped up around each other, their hot, sweaty bodies sliding together. The moans grew louder and more desperate, but it was more about the desire to get as close as possible, not about the arousal, even though Blane's erection was starting to get uncomfortable and Sam's own dick was definitely reacting to the feeling of Blaine's naked body pressed against him.

"Ah! God, wait!" Blaine froze in Sam's arms, breathing heavily, burying his nose into the spot on Sam's neck that he had been sucking on just a minute ago. He still felt Sam's hands on his ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh. One of those fingers slipped just a second ago, brushing against Blaine's opening.

Sam was too scared to move. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No," Blaine chuckled. "No, you definitelly didn't hurt me. I just need a minute to compose myself before we go any further."

"Oh," Sam said, his voice breathy and weak. He cleared his throat. "Right. You said you needed to prepare yourself."

Blaine nodded, slowly disentangeling himslef from Sam, trying not to rub against him too much. "I assume you meant that, when you said you wanted to lose your virginity, right? That you would top."

Sam closed and opened his mouth before he swallowed and spoke up, "Uh, yes. I…I mean, if you're ok with that."

Blaine nodded and smiled, moving across the bed to his night table to reach for lube and a condom. He heard a groan from Sam and turned his head to look back only to find Sam eyeing his butt again. He laughed and wiggled it a bit.

"Blaine," Sam grumbled, but his eyes were still glued to Blaine's ass.

Blaine grabbed the items he needed, but didn't move from his current possition. It worked better for everyone, he guessed. At least his cock calmed down a bit now that it wasn't rubbing against anything, not to mention the laughter helped to take the edge off for now. "Do you want to do it?" he asked, turning his head to look at Sam again.

Sam's eyes widened. "Uhm…I don't know," he said nervously. "I mean, I've never…done it. I don't wanna hurt you, you know?"

Blaine sat back and reached out to take Sam's hand. "You won't. I'll talk you through it." He waited until Sam looked at him again and squeezed his hand. "You'll be amazing. Just trust me."

"O-ok," Sam stammered and grabbed the lube, his hands shaking.

Blaine smiled again and rubbed Sam's thigh. "Slow down. Breathe, okay? Let me." He took the lube from Sam, opened it and squeezed out a sufficient amount on Sam's fingers. Then he turned away and lowered his upper body on his elbows, his ass in the air, right in front of Sam.

"Take your time, okay? We don't have to hurry. When you're ready, touch me. Try to rub the lube around a bit, don't push straight in."

Sam nodded, even though he knew Blaine couldn't see it. The sight of Blaine in this position was breathtaking and incredibly hot. It was hard for him to imagine the amount of trust it had to take for Blaine to just present himself like that for Sam.

He raised his hand and slowly, carefully touched the skin right under Blaine's entrance and then ran his fingers in a small circle around it to spread the lube. Blaine's little groans and loud breathing gave Sam a bit of a confidence and he pressed a little more into the skin, making the circles tighter.

"Mmm, that feels good," Blaine sighed. "You can try one finger now. Go slowly."

Sam teased the entrance with his forefinger and then pushed against the ring of muscles. He was surprised at how easily it slipped in. He stopped at the first knuckle and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Good?"

"Yeah." Blaine's breathing was a little harsher and he was making little grunting noises, but it didn't sound like it was from pain. "It's good. Move it."

Sam obeyed and pushed his finger in deeper, moving it around slightly, mostly because Blaine felt really soft there, but when it got him a louder moan and a slight movement of Blaine's hips, he repeated the motion.

"Yes. A-another finger, please."

Sam felt a bit more confident now, even though he still hesitated before adding his middle finger. The muscles gave way and Blaine hissed a bit, but just as Sam wanted to ask if he was okay, Blaine pushed against Sam's fingers, making them go deeper, moaning loudly into the sheets.

Sam was staring at his own fingers disappearing in Blaine's ass and trying to breath at the same time. He couldn't even think. He was going on instinct, moving his fingers faster whenever he felt that Blaine relaxed his muscles a bit more, pressing slightly against the walls on ocasion, repeating the motions that made Blaine moan louder.

At one moment, Blaine thrusted back against Sam's fingers again, forcing them even deeper, and Sam twisted his hand a bit, brushing against a little bump.

"Fuck!" Blaine's whole body jerked.

Sam repeated the motion, amazed at the reaction.

"Please, ah! Sam, Sam, stop!"

Sam froze, terrified. "Oh my God. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't hurt me," Blaine interrupted him, knowing well what Sam thought. "It just felt too good. Add one more finger, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Sam slowly pulled the two fingers out and rubbed them together to make sure there's enough lube.

Blaine let out a little groan, his hole clenching around thin air. "Yes, I'm sure."

Sam carefully aligned three fingers with Blaine's entrance and pushed in. There was a little more resistance this time and Sam could feel the muscles spasming slightly as Blaine was trying to relax against the intrusion. Then, with a little hiss from Blaine, the fingers were in, and this time, before Sam even thought about pushing further, Blaine's body was moving and he was fucking himself on Sam's fingers, raising up on his elbows, looking back at the blond, letting out little sounds of pleasure that went straight to Sam's cock.

Sam didn't know where to look first, at his fingers or at Blaine's face that was only partially visible, but his expresion made Sam want to see more of that. "I want to look at you," he breathed out.

"What?" Blaine was panting and his movements never faltered.

"I want to see your face when we're…you know…doing that."

Blaine let out a shaky laugh and started slowing down until finally, he stopped moving altogether. "I'm ready," he said.

Sam carefully removed his fingers and reached for the condom, his hand shaking worse then before.

"Let me." Blaine turned around and took the condom, tearing the little sqare package. He smiled at Sam. "And you will see me. Lay down."

Sam could feel his heart pounding, his breathing was fast and he felt warm all over. His cock was fully hard again and Blaine's request only fueled the arousal. Fuck, Blaine was going to ride him.

He laid down and raised one of his hands to stroke Blaine's side. The contact calmed him down a bit. Blaine sent him a little smile in return, looking into his eyes before he reached for Sam's cock, stroking it lightly. Sam's breath hitched, but he made himself lay still as Blaine rolled the condom on and applied the lube.

Then he draped one leg over Sam's stomach, placing one hand to the centre of Sam's chest, looking into his eyes. "Are you absolutely sure you want this?" Blaine asked, his voice gentle and loving. "I won't be mad if you want to stop, you know that right?"

Sam was nervous, but he wasn't scared. And even a little of that nervousness left his body when Blaine spoke. "I don't want to stop," he said. He wanted to be honest even though it was difficult to put his feelings into words. "I feel safe with you. And I feel good. Like I can do anything."

Blaine's smile grew wider. "Good," he whispered, his lips brushing against Sam's. "Because you can." He reached behind and aligned the tip of Sam's cock with his entrance. Then, keeping his face just milimeters from Sam, he slowly sank down on him.

It felt incredible. It was tight and hot and Sam could just stare into Blaine's eyes and hold onto his thighs so hard he was sure he would leave bruises. "Oh my God," he mumbled before Blaine's lips pressed against his in a heated kiss.

Blaine was starting to move, slowly at first, raising his hips all the way up and then down in a steady, fluid motion. But with every thrust, the motions were faster and shorter and their kisses grew more and more sloppy, until they weren't kissing anymore and they were just breathing against each other.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," Blaine moaned, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam was torn between going crazy with his own pleasure and wanting to savour the fact that he could get Blaine like this. Moaning, swearing, sweat-dripping, his cock hard and leaking precum, sliding across Sam's abs, his pupils blown, looking down at Sam as if he was some kind of God. He ran his hands over Blaine's thighs, feeling the muscles contracting under the soft, damp, heated skin, then he went further and further up, over Blaine's ass, to the small of his back, hugging Blaine, drawing him closer. Sam bent his knees slightly to get better leverage and started moving against Blaine. It was getting too much.

"Sam," Blaine whispered. His voice was wracked and his eyes were glazed over and barely open. "Please, please, I'm so close."

He was mumbling. It was difficult to understand him and Sam probably wouldn't know what Blaine was saying even if he was yelling. He was drowning in his own pleasure, arching against Blaine. "Yes! Blaine… Oh, God!"

Blaine clenched his teeth desperately. Sam's cock was brushing against his prostate now and he just had to come. The pleasure was unbearable and he was thankful when he felt that Sam's movements were getting jerkier and more irregular. He reached down between their bodies and wrapped his hand around his own cock. It only took a few strokes and he was clenching around Sam, throwing his head back, his hips jerking back and forth on their own accord.

Sam barely had time to understand what was happening. He felt Blaine spasming and heard him screaming his name and there was something wet on his stomach and then he was gone. Pleasure wrecked his body like a storm and all he could do was hold onto Blaine's waist as if it was his only anchor. He knew he was screaming, but he didn't know what. He tried to say Blaine's name, but it was imposible to close his mouth enough to even start.

Then it was over and he came down, his body spasming occasionally, his breathing still ragged and irregular, little moans escaping him every now and then.

Blaine was draped over him, his body warm, sweaty and boneless, his ass still contracting around Sam's softening dick every once in a while. Finally he moved, groaning a bit when Sam's spent cock slipped out of him.

Sam removed the condom, tying it up with his shaking fingers and tossing it in the direction of the trash bin. Then he quickly tightened his arms around Blaine. He didn't want him to move too far away from him. This was comfortable. His heartbeat was still a little quick, but it was slowing down, just like his breathing and he was starting to feel relaxed, pleasantly warm and slightly sleepy. Having someone else's body against his was somehow a big part of this nice feeling and he didn't want to lose it.

Blaine stirred in his arms, slipping to Sam's side so he wouldn't have all his weight on him anymore. "We need to clean this up," he mumbled gesturing towards the cum that was now smeared over both of their stomachs, "but I can't move."

"Are you telling me I should do it? Aren't you, like, suppossed to take care of me and all that jazz?"

"I thought I did." Blaine looked up at him, grinning like a Cheeshire cat.

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled back. "Yeah, ok, you did." He sighed and slowly moved from his warm spot to reach for his bag that was lying next to the bed. Thankfully, he didn't have to get up to get it and find a pack of tissues inside. He tossed it to Blaine, who didn't even bother to react and catch it before it hit his nose.

"Nice," Blaine grumbled, picking the pack.

Sam stretched a little to grab the blanket and dragged it over his and Blaine's legs up to their hips as he layed down, letting Blaine wipe his abs and chest clean. He jerked and shuddered a bit when Blaine lifted the blanket and wiped Sam's cock as well.

"Still sensitive?"

"A bit," Sam said, blushing. It was strange, how comfortable Blaine was in this situation. Not to mention that Sam himself felt suprisingly calm. He should be freaking out now, worrying about being into Blaine, losing his virginity, losing it to a guy. He should be having a panic attack, asking if it was good for Blaine, if he was good enough, if Blaine found him attractive, if he was into Sam at all.

There was none of it. He felt absolutely calm and happy. He knew the answers to all of these questions and at least for that moment, he believed them. As for his sexuality, that could wait. All he needed to know for now was that he felt amazing with Blaine and he wasn't going to let some stupid, artificial labels ruin that.

He looked down at Blaine. His eyes were closed, his dark eyelashes spread on his cheeks like little fans and there was a slight smile tugging at his lips. His breathing was slow and regular. He was asleep.

Sam sighed happily and closed his eyes.

THE END


End file.
